Monsters?
by Shimigitsu
Summary: Meanwhile in the other realm of Japan, where Ajins exist rather than Ghouls, Kei Nagai, who was on the run, along with Kai were refuging themselves from getting caught by others and are taking shelter on the mountains. On that certain night, a flash of beaming light surprised them. In there decision to inspect it, but when upon, they found two mysterious strangers. A blonde and whi
1. chapter 1

Kaneki's POV...

Time passes per minute, as our fights had took turns and twists as we both pour enough attacks to one another, giving each other slight wounds and heavy injuries. This investigator. The Dove that I remembered, fought him at the bridge, continued our rivalry attempts. Embracing the pain and spilled blood, we continued on, till we felt wasted and had been draining a lot of our energy. Harboring the so called sweat weighting us on pause, that we have to distance ourselves to take on fresh breaths.

From a far distance, with only the two of us left remaining in the final scene, we exchanged glance to one another. He played out a smirk and I closed my eyes in reply. The surging adrenaline made our fight more thrilling however, I was still racing against time.

Not an inch. None of us let our guards down, but out of our haggard breaths and relaxing features, we took little replies. I begged for him to let me go as I spoke with honesty, that I don't wish to fight with him, but in some thought, he abruptly replied, "I'm afraid that's unavoidable.."

Grey mist, a mystifying cold shivers. Puffy snows falling down on us, the season of winter was about to come. Coming down to this fading world of ours. A crash of a nearby building, just in the middle of us, had made our environment more foggier magically turning our environment into something more private. In the midst, we didn't act at the impact, instead, I dropped down my mask, revealing my true face to him. One grey and one kakugan. The description of a half Ghoul. I asked for his name, as an exchange for revealing, and with that, he answered in return.

"Amon.." he lowly spoke, but enough to hear, "Amon Kotarou."

I closed my eyes, a small smile plastered in my face. I'll remember that name. At most that the human part me wished for his survival, the chance of killing him, which that I must avoid but on my Ghoul side, I need to defeat him nevertheless. And we both knew, that this fight won't end till their comes a winner among us.

Misty chills was around our visions, as our pumping heart beats and haggard roared breaths, aired through at our incoming last attack. My kagune upfront and his quinque, will now reveal who will become victorious in the end of this fight. Among our battle cries, and awaiting impacts, just then, a figure stood in the middle of us. Through instincts, I retracted my kagune and abruptly stopped mid way, facing the said figure, who had interrupted our fight. His blonde tip brown hair stood in view, as my eyes were wide open from its familiar description. He was wearing a CCG military suit, and a gun quinque strapped in his waist, but he didn't bother to use the gun. Not one single intent.

"Nagachika..?" Amon, who had put down his quinque, looked at the said person, with a questioning and demanding tone, "What's the meaning of this?" He asked for the irresponsible blonde about his suicidal attempts awhile ago.

He turned to face Amon, "Haha.." he chuckled, knowing the current situation he had entered, "Funny thing actually.." scratching his nape, he replied, "I stumbled my way in here and just got the urge to stop your fight.."

The sight of his back, had given me images of how calm and sociable he was on the streets. His yellow jacket, green shorts and his favorite red head phones, all laid in on his neck. Always bringing up music to bright up his day.

"Yo, Kaneki.." I only froze. Staring blankly into space, finding thoughts that this nightmare has had to be a dream. Hide, Hide was here.

"Woah~" he braced out his two fingers, under his chin, looking at my every being, "You styling up now Kaneki?" He asked, the usual teasing tone he always had, "And just when I thought for a hopeless Bookworm such as yourself wouldn't have the courage to.." I didn't utter a word, but he continued on as the second silence was heard.

"You've change.." he looked at me, then filtered up a small smirk. The playful smile he always had, but his brown irises holds out a sad emotion, "a lot.."

"...Hide..." I spoke, it's been so long since I called out his name. How long has it been? Since the day I became what I am, we rarely spoke nor see each other. I thought, hiding my Ghoul side to Hide would be a good thing and if all those tragedies isn't enough, I even need to resort to do things on my own. Leaving him behind, thinking about his safety like I did with Anteiku. But then, Anteiku is already being raided, and has been hunted by the doves.

Amon seem to want to question us, probably finding this scene a little too confusing, and I can tell he wants answers from this, about Hide's connection with me and I to him, however I quietly walked away, holding my injured shoulder with my mind weighting burden thoughts. But it wasn't enough, I had to get away. Away from here. In my backing attempts, unknowable of the origin, I fell back down. My pathetic self all revealed in front of my friend. I sat there cowering and cover what little thing I could get, refusing to let my kagune upfront and only thrusting my hands to cover my face, just for my well being and the sake of my friends life at stake. Shivering from the outmost fears I've loathe as I cough out, my words, all broken and stuttered in place, "g-get away from m-me..it's..it's not safe.."

"Whaat?" in a confuse tone, he spoke, with the mixed of disappointment in them. My hands gave a cracking hole for me to look at him. Hide was giving me the looks of a playful act but he's smiles never faded ever so slightly, and because of that I froze in place, thinking, "And waste my sacrifice to finally meet you?" I was silent. Why..why is he smiling for me? Can't he see my true form? "You don't know what if feels like to be in the middle of your fight.." this..this isn't right..I've predicted all thoughts if Hide found out about me. All scenarios and all problems calculated to a bitter end.

"..I know Kaneki.." he quietly admitted, "I knew you were a Ghoul this whole time.." In a shot, I immediately looked up at him, my mouth was left agape, as the words he commented only made me say, "H-How..?" and "W-When??"

"That day when Nishiki sempai kicked me. I'd thought of faking my unconscious that he would leave me anytime soon but man, he's kick was painful.." the cold breeze around us only felt colder than usual, as my eyes gave images of the time were Nishiki-sempai wound him and the aftermath were I chose to distance myself from him. It was that day, that I haven't been talking since with Hide. Till now-

"And then I saw you.." he said, a tone of gratefulness and a bidding 'thanks' between those hidden words and eyes that could bright up anyone's day, "You sacrificed yourself to save me that time.."

"N-No.." I negatively said, "Your wrong.. I-I almost ate you..eating you alive wasn't in my thought but my Ghoul side took in. I could've done it if it weren't for [her].." Every words, soaked with indescribable pain. Recalling of certain memories. The memory of how helpless and weak I was and the time that I was in my hazy trance to have almost ate him.

"Geez, some tough Ghoul you are.." he put down one knee, as he kneeled down to face me, "Your crying.." My tears fell down on my cheeks. How long had I've cried and long forgetting how to cry? Before I can make any thought, my tears continued to fell, dropping some at the cold cemented ground.

"Hide..I.." I tried coughing out however, a response action cuts me off. I was met by his hug. The warmth felt cozy and safe but I didn't embrace a hug in return. I thought a ghoul like me isn't allowed to have one, however, it felt like he's been wanting to hug me. Long to, like we used to, the days where were best friends. Hugging things out and joking about. All was too precious to remember.

"Hey, Kaneki..?" he spoke again, in a calming tone, releasing the hugging action and was facing at me. My emotional grey and his chocolate brown, it held warmth and happiness in them. My kakugan was still intact though, he never cared to give off any animosity but lift the most brightest smile. A smile of hope, shinning down upon me.

"Let's go home.."

The words he spoke. It must be the one I've been looking for and that simple yet three words was an enough response to end my misery. I wanna go home. Back to my ordinary life, back to all this hell have ever started.

And when I realized..

Right on our whole view, I saw a glimpse of a gigantic door behind Hide. I thought I was hallucinating once again, but it seems I wasn't the only one who had noticed this appealing entrance. Amon can see it and as for Hide, who noticed our surprised and shocked stares, turned around and face at the same door. It was nightmarishly big, covered in stone like exterior but a smooth surface in a ancient like appearance, its like its alive and can swallow you whole, plus those hieroglyphic like carvings. Something tells me its a bad omen to get near it.

So I wasn't hallucinating then..But whats with this door anyway?

Cautiously, we watched it. Trying not to get too close with it, however my curiosity took the better of me and walked near to it. Hide tries to suppress me away, yet, just then, as I was about to reply or utter a word, the door itself opens up. Gust of ferocious winds was out. Insanely strong, the wind was sucking air from our area.

It was vacuuming us in!

"Hide!" I called out, raising my hands to his through my calls, as clusters of winds were flowing us both in. Amon was in a safe distance, which should lessen the burden however, our situation is in a critical course, I had to give enough strength to pull us out of the gigantic opening from the door even if my injuries gets ripped or turns even worse than a mild injury. But even so, I have to get us away from the door. I had confidence of my Ghoul strength and it gave me enough hope and strength to survive this phenomenon. Materializing my kagune, as strongly as I could to hold on something, but in a strange sensation, the winds had, for some reason, greatly increased. I loss balanced.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Nagachika!" Amon shouted, participating to help but a little too late.

The door that we were sucked in, had heavily closed itself and then, there was darkness. Nothing but an isolated pitch of black. Silence nothing but dead silent.

Kei's POV...

Sleeping wasn't an ease. And the night is just so quiet. So eerily quiet. I don't know why I have this bad feeling. A feeling of sorts, danger or something. On a silent night like this,

I just had my urge to wake up my friend. Kaito, Kai is what I'd like to call him.

I shook him, back and forth and with little effort he woke up immediately. All awake yet on a mixed tired, he look at me wearily. Eyes trying to focus it's sight. Just when I was about to say something to him, a struck of beaming light was signaled. Flash of light, right atop our window. It was like the light came from outside, near the cabin were sheltering from.

What's that light just now?

Me and Kai looked at each other, finding an expression of curiosity in them and him to me as well. I wasnt the type to just head over there alone, so with anticipated look, I'd signaled Kai to come as well. In order for the likely-ness of increasing the capability in this sudden unknown event.

Covering our best presence, we slowly head out, both of us, hiding near the bushes as stealthy as we could, which we had this slight idea where it's light had shown. He holds out a bat and I, a flashlight. There, when up our ambush, nobody was there, saved for only two unconscious men on the ground. It was nighttime and I had to shut off my flashlight in order to avoid any more attention. Kai, releasing down his bat, decreasing his defense and walked up to the unconscious dudes.

"It's just two guys.." he said, inspecting if they were faking this, but not a response was heard nor any slight movement. Pressing my two fingers in each of there necks, awaiting for a pulse, they're indeed out cold. No deaths included which is a relief.

Firm silence. I took a thought, finding a fitful solution. We could help but in any other circumstances, if we leave these two be. Then maybe, in a close event, we might avoid it. The sudden thought, I gave a self nod on that.

Yeah, let's go with that. I have a lot of stuffs added to my plate and it isn't pretty to add in another weight..

"It's best we leave them be-Oi!" I noticed Kai was about to bring up a carrying action. He looked down at me, and gave out his usual answer to most of the problems so far.

"But the other one is heavily injured.."

"You can't be serious right Kai..?" can't he see were in a big situation as well?!

"I thought you wanted to become a doctor Kei.." he calmly stated

"Well yeah, but that isn't the-"

"Please Kei.." he begged, a cold yet warm stare, looking at me. Choosing the option to help and began carrying one on his shoulders. So close to freedom and yet more dangers awaits. Well, more problems actually.

"Argh this is unpleasant.." I look away, trying to find the right and suitable choice. Personally, I don't like this idea however, saving these guys would surely give us something in return. I just hope its something useful, "Fine.." I ended up sighing in defeat.

For some quite time, after my fussy agreement, he carried the two on his shoulders. I gave out a surprised gaze at his at attempts of helping. I can't believe it. But Im surprised that he had that enough strength to carry two people. Following him back to the cottage, erasing any evidence that could track us, we left the two on the beds. Snoring quietly, I sat cross legged on the ground, looking down at the unconscious boys. Kai stood up as if realizing something.

"I remember bringing a first aid kit somewhere." he reminded, "I'll be right back.."

"Get some cotton and some disinfectant!" I said, attempting to let him get the important aids I need to cure the two boys.

"Gotcha.." he quoted and left, probably trying to find where the first aid kit he hid somewhere around this shed. Knowing about our lethal current situation and unpleasant memories, "Seriously.." I huffed under my breath and looked back at the two males.

Who are these guys anyway? And for one, I've never seen such a dual haired before, it's description of tip rooted brown and blonde hair and especially the other one, the white haired. I've never seen this kind of hair anywhere else in my life. Aside from the patients at hospitals. So white and pale, almost like the fluffy snow.

As for they're clothes, are they cosplaying or something? But in the middle of the forest all wounded? I don't think so. The blonde was wearing some kind of military outfit along with some type of gun? And it's white. All carved out like a alien like thing. Weird. The white haired is wearing a black material like suit, with cuts outs. A bigger portion cut at the back waist area, it seemed to be of design, but that is just increasing the fact that they are cosplaying or something in between.

As for their injuries, the blonde one doesn't need much to heal. Just some mild injuries here and there. But what I'm more curious about is the intense wound on the white haired. A gash of something sharp, almost like a knife had done it but bigger. If we somehow left him be, he could die from blood loss. Just who could've done this?

This guy...

I looked at the ivory haired, my hands tracing around the bloody origin.

his wounds.. He's in a chaotically, severe situation to such, I've never seen such an intense injury before.

Blood was oozing out of his stomach, lower abdomen and the front portion on his shoulder and because of that, I couldn't help but wonder. Were they in fight? And this kinds of wounds, someone was trying to kill him and since the other one had mild injuries, my guess is that, this guy sacrificed himself to save the blonde.

But man, he had a risky wound here. What if I injure some parts without any proper treatment? Argh, this is frustrating but hey, at least the wound will heal itself up but I doubt it would reach about a month or so, to fully get himself recovered.

Around his head and wounded arm. I first did the easy first aid on the blonde, using the slight elements to cover him up with some gauze, while cleaning up his wounds as well. Wiping a sweat, after a good well done, I then looked back at the severe white haired. However, looking at the intense wound, which I inspect the blood to continue falling down on him, but the second time, observing his open wound had surprised me.

This guy, is it me or are his wounds becoming smaller? Unlike that's even possible. I must be tired is all...

"Hey Kei!" Out of my observations and inquired thoughts, I glance at my friend with a curious hum.

"Hmm?"

"Catch.." Before I can realize a thing he meant, something was throw above. I acted and caught it in my palms. So small and breakable. It was the disinfectant I asked for him. However if I hadn't catch it in time..

"Oi oi! Don't throw such an fragile start!" I claimed, careful not to break the bottled glass.

"Oh. Sorry.." You serious? That tone of yours isn't considerate enough. Among my thoughts, I sighed.

The night was a cold place, and we're doing the best we can to help the two. Some wasn't in my jurisdiction of thought, but it'll make do. Patching one last bandage around the white haired's shoulders and intense leaking blood on his abdomen area, Kai, after another good well done, asked me. Standing and looking about at our two unconscious visitors.

"Who are they?"

"Your asking me.."

"Well, I doubt they could wake up anytime soon.." he took down a set of futon. I'm still wondering how he gets this stuffs prepared, out of the blue, "Let's get some rest now.."

"And let this strangers be, I'm sorry Kai but I'll go with a no.."

"What's the harm, Kei?" He quizzed, "It's not like they'll kill us in our sleep?"

"That's the point Kai!" I answered back, quietly shouting, "Be practical for once please?"

"Ah.." that's the face of an idiot who finally realizes the obvious dangers.

"Don't tell me you just realize it just now?" I noted, with a displeasing tone.

"...maybe..." he jeered with uncertainty and turned his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't look away Kai.."

"Okay, look.." he admitted, quickly looking at me, eyes, ready to find reason, "that is a possibility but think about their personality.."

"We have no clue of their personality Kai.."

"That's true but my guts are telling me that this guys are good.."

My friend is hopeless isn't he?, "..fine.." adapting to my certain routine, I sat on the far corners, "Do whatever you want, but I won't be sleeping soon.."

"Glad to hear that.." he puts up a relief reply, "Now let's get some rest.."

"Haven't you heard what I said that I don't want to.."

"Kei.." he said, bidding a concerned look, "Sometimes, you'll soon learn the value of trust.."

"I wonder if I can.." I quietly uttered out, looking above the moon in a clearing dark sky. Upon those minutes of silence, Kai and the two boys, their snores, synchronized in harmony and haggard yet calm breaths. Hearing them snoring, I took my mind somewhere else.

Recalling the mistreated alienation, I looked down at my soles, as those running climax we had done, trying to get away from bounty hunters, who only sees me as gold. Making money out of me, due to the reward that the government had given for my capture. I grit my teeth. The world I know off and the people who I've been with, all only looked at my exterior as nothing but an Ajin to them. Even I want to neglect this new part of me.

After many twist and turns, thats been going around my survival, my mind, in its drained stagnation, ended up embracing sleep. Man, so much for causing a ruckus not to sleep, but hey, a little nap will do.

Next Chapter: Ajin?

"Where..are we..?"

"Glad you two woke up.."

"Ajin..?"

"Wait..You guys seriously don't know about Ajins..?"

Bonus Chapter~️

Hide: woah~I'd get to be in the Bonus Chapter! This is great~!

:3 Glad to have you here Hide~

Hide: You bet I am! Hey hey Shimi-chan which part am I supposed to do?

Just stand there~

Hide: ...that's it..?

Yep~ (- w -)/

Hide: (looks around) Um..by the way, where's Kaneki- (in a white blur, he got hit by Kaneki, who fell down out of nowhere)

Hide: (somehow conscious, with a unconscious Kaneki on his lap) Is this the scene you imagined?

Hai~ that's the scene I wanted to happen.

Hide: Oh. Good...(unconscious)

(= w =)/ Hah~ the power of writing~

I love it~️

Bonus Chapter #2

(Once the two protagonists was sucked inside a giant door, Amon was left there in utter shock and confusion)

Amon: wha..wha..what??

(The door vanished, glowing specks of dust as it slowly disappears.)

Amon: Don't tell me this is the end of my act? But that isn't the problem, how the hell am I supposed to convince them about their disappearance?!

Bonus Chapter #3

(Why does Kei has troubles with sleeping?) [Cut Scene]

Kei: zzzzzz

Kai: zzzzzz

Kei: zzzzzz

Kai: zzZzz (out of his dreams, he unknowingly moved his feet on Kei's stomach. A thudding sound was signaled followed by Kei's awoken coughs)

Kei: bwahhh (now awake)

Kai: ZzzzZz

Kei: Damn Kai...I'll get you for this...


	2. Chapter 2

**The story line will be continuing in the same scenarios in the Anime. Half on the explanations of episode 3. Well, that should be an enough description, so I hope you guys will enjoy this~**

 **Kei's POV...**

Morning had arisen and I have woken up early than usual. Well I cant argue on my case, since a lot of things happened. The talk of the world, knowing my existence as an Ajin. The frightening thrills and exhausting chase from dangerous men. And the night after saving two unconscious teenagers. I still don't know if they're a threat but that'll come in time. Though it all happened so fast. The truck, my sudden accident. My first death. And my miraculous recovery from the dead.

I don't know if I can take this all behind me, even the thought of dying was beyond my limits of handling, I even resort to kill myself in order to heal my fractured legs. Still I can remember it so clearly. Kai was surprised to see me walking back up from the dead. His golden eyes tainted with surprise, almost not believing what he saw. But speaking about those two, are they awake yet?

Slowly rising from my rest place, I turned to the corner beds, looking upon two figures, snoring soundly without a hinge of pause. Guess they're still asleep then.

However though, it seems I wasn't the only one who woke up this early, Kai himself had prepared breakfast and was out again to get some needed items to go to Kyushu. Before saving the two that night, Kai and I decided to go there. Starting a new life, living peacefully with his grandfather. Since its a small village, according to him, they won't matter about Ajins living there plus even if the news had broadcasted about my payment capture, they won't know a thing how I look like. In that place, they have a minimum way of technology, no way of signal and no way of being found out, with that covered my identity is secured. But..

"Is there anything you want me to bring?" Kai asked me, his eyes never helding animosity towards me, but a kind and concerned look in his golden eyes. I took a pause on my thoughts and answered.

"a..toothbrush.." I don't know why I said that, but having high hygiene is a must. I bathe normally and brushing my teeth seemed normal for me to do.

"Ok.." he thrust a duffel bag on his shoulder, walking towards the door, sliding it with a creaking sound. But before he go, he lit up a smile towards me, assuring that I got nothing to worry, "I'll be back Kei.." and off he goes, hearing the motorcycles engine as it drove off. It was a peaceful silence as the sound vanish, natures songs surrounds the shed I was in. Birds was chirping in happy glee and the rustle of trees and bushes accompanying. Awaiting for his return, I sat at the corners ones more, my hands hugging my knees close to my chest, as my upcoming thoughts had risen in its wake for me to think about.

 _I've been thinking about death almost all day. Its not weird for me to hallucinate at this point but..Im not losing my head, right?_

I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me or I have gone insane but this black, humanoid thing. Its been staring at me since I woke up and who knew I held back a gasp when I saw it. Well, this reason out why I woke up and taking this to note, Kai doesn't seem to notice it. Just what is this thing? Its even replying the words I'm saying.

 _Could this be one of the special abilities of an Ajin? I'm not certain enough that it is.._

Hesitating I was to touch it, it vanished like sand. Disappeared from thin air. Like the dark ash of death as it dissipates out of nothingness. I wasn't sure how to react at this however, I let out an exhausted sigh, not only have I gone crazy, my head is throbbing me with a lot of things now. Debating the cause and effects as well as the aftermath of what could happen next.

 _In any case, I should think what I'll do from now on. To begin with, I cant bring Kai with me. Thats more than clear and thats out of the question if I want to get out of this mountain. Whats more, we have two strangers healing themselves up. They could pretend to sleep and capture me if thats whats going on. But those injuries..._

While changing my stained clothes, I look back at the two, they shifted but they don't seem to intend to wake up. Or rather bother to do an act and just continued on their rest. The rooted blonde wasn't doing much however the white haired was shifting uncomfortably. Twitching and shaking and muttering words of horror.

I closed my eyes, all those signs adds up. He must be having nightmares then. But I'll never know what he's dreaming about however it's not like I'll pry on it.. So then I focused back in my thoughts. I sighed as I now fully dressed.

Looking fine and refreshed, I look about on their things, since I didn't fully inspect what they bought with them last night. It might contain something useful or something about them that could be a threat.

I looked down at the rooted blonde. I rambled on in his pockets only finding three items: a notebook, pen and wallet. Reading the contents of his notebook all I could find are names of people and their contact numbers and kinds of connection that I myself cant quite comprehend. His wallet only contains a credit card, 1500 yen and a student ID. Hideyoshi Nagachika. He was a college student in Kamii University. We could use his money, but stealing is against my policy.

Still what weirded me out was the white gun he had. It felt heavy when I tried to carry it, almost like the weight of a loaded gun though, this is obviously a **toy** gun, so no threat in his side.

Next, I motioned my eyes to the mysterious white haired. Unlike the blonde, who wears some type of military cosplay, he mostly took my attention. He was wearing all black and half of his clothes were cut off for no reason. Leaving his flesh skin out, despite the bandage I folded in his shoulder and abdomen. However, even when he had shorts, he has no pockets. After thinking that he had nothing, I noticed something black underneath the white haired.

Slowly and cautiously reaching towards it, I carefully took it, a leather feeling soon was grasp in my fingers. It was a mask and a weird one at that. Leather mask with an eyepatch. What a cool design but whats with the zipper in its mouth piece? Looking very closer to this, its like an asylum monster.

Taking a slight look at some parts, I began to sigh. Looking into any of this isnt going to help. So then I focused back in my thoughts.

 _The only thing thats left to do is to talk to another Ajin. If I can talk to one, maybe I can get some information. Nevertheless, in this country there are only 2 Ajin of which 1 has already been caught by the gover-..no there must be more.._

I stood up from the thought, walking about the room, not that loudly so the two boys could rest at ease.

 _According to the Ministry of Health, labor and welfare, the annual rate of deaths in Japan is greater than a million. Two people die per minute. There must be a hidden Ajin. If I can find them, I'll know how to survive without humans. The only problem is how to get in contact with them.._

"Kei, Im back"

The voice cut through my thoughts and I immediately looked back. Kai was carrying a now heavy duffel bag, full of the needed items we needed.

"Oh, welcome back" I lowly said, as I saw him enter fully and closed the door. He threw the bag down and began rummaging its contents.

"Hows the two..?" he asked, lifting some can foods out, laying it down one by one.

"Them?" I gist, turning to Kai, "They're still asleep.."

"hmm" Kai hummed, now taking out some other items, "Lets rest until the night.." he suggested, taking out some unused tools. I doubt we'll even need that, but its best to be safe than sorry so I'm sure he has a reason for bringing it, "Lets take turns each hour.."

I nodded to his claim, "sure"

"Ah, I forgot. Here" Kai rummaged in the bag and threw an object to me. When I catch it, its familiar stick like object was in my hands. It was a toothbrush. The toothbrush I asked for.

Before I could mutter up a 'thank you' just then, as if on que, yawns filled the abandoned shed followed by an awoken start. Me and Kai looked at each other, giving each a nod. The two are finally awake. By then, I should prepare. It is time to question these two whether they're a threat or not.

"Where...are we?" An audible voice spoke.

 **Hide's POV...**

"Stop talking nonsense and answer our questions.." As soon as we woke up, two guys were up front us, questioning us out of the blue. I dont know who they are but I can describe them. One was blonde and the other was black haired. Odd he somewhat reminds me of Kaneki, how shy and known bookish nerd for a friend however his dark red eyes differentiate to Kaneki's grey. But speaking of Kaneki, there he was clueless as I was. I look down on his bandage appearance. One on his shoulders and another around his abdomen, stained with blood. I look at my hand they were wrapped in bandages as well as my ankle. Surprised, I looked straight at them.

 _Did this guys saved us?_

My quinque gun isn't with with me, so its likely they took it while we were unconscious. I sighed however my sigh meant a different meaning.

"Before we do that," I said, "can you tell us where this place is..the country maybe?"

"Are you making fun of us?" obviously knowing that we were Japanese.

"N-Not on purpose!" I defended, but my eyes turned to a serious vibe, "But were really serious here.."

"Alright, were in up the mountains of.." his companion answered in his place, telling us the area we're in however leaving out a few details which part of the forest were in. Still the prefecture and region area, I uttered a word, realizing this info.

"So were still in Japan huh.." Hold on a minute here. Weren't me and Kaneki just...? wait- what happened? There was a fight then..a door. The door! Me and Kaneki were swallowed in and..no, this is too much to question..

"Japan?" the black haired quizzed, almost not finding my words convincing enough, "Of course you are. Are you guys not from this district?"

Back in reality, I lightly chuckled, "Hehe, you can say that. We actually came from Tokyo.." I honestly replied.

With his fingers on his chin, the black haired muttered in surprise, "Tokyo, huh.." as if talking to himself, in a low matter of speaking, "So thats why they're clothes looks weird then.." Our clothes? Kaneki's clothes kinda took the weird part and thats understandable but cant they see that I'm in my CCG military suit?

"Woah. Thats the center isn't it?" the blonde noted. I nodded in return, "Hows life there?"

"Well, you know the usual happenings.." I answered, attempting to make them understand what I meant, "Crimes, latest trends and hey, I work from the CCG!" I confidently introduced but only to find them getting curious and confuse gazes. Odd, was there something I said? Kaneki also found this odd as well. CCG should be popular around the regions of Japan, right?

The two of them look at each other, as if finding an answer among them, till the black haired instead responded. "CCG?" he questioned, all signs and features adding up a completely unknowledgeable look, as if he never heard of it before. Maybe this region hasn't known CCG yet? No..somethings not right. My gut is telling me not to give too much in details but my minds urging me words from far behind. Ok then, how about this..

"Oh! thats just an.." trying to correct my words, I continued, "..famous company around Tokyo. Its really well known. Clients normally comes to us.." I hope this is an enough info.

"I see.." in an understanding look, the black haired nodded, "so how did you guys ended up here?" he questioned again, looking quietly towards me. Those dark red eyes he bared, he's suspecting us.

"That..well.." I cant tell him leisurely about that. In fact, I couldn't believe it as well. If these guys doesn't know CCG then this only leaves us that they haven't encountered a ghoul in this region. Saying this, I cant just broadly say that 'we fought a ghoul and out of nowhere, a huge and magical door sucked us in..' Its too illogical that no one would believe in such a reason. In exhaustion, I sighed. Readying my words, hoping that this would convince our situation. But, before I could say a word, Kaneki took the conversation.

"..To be honest, we dont know.." he claimed in the most calmed tone, "We are partners at CCG, doing regular basis and what not. Just then, some strange men took us. So I have to save my buddy from harm" he gestured his hand towards me. I'm amaze how Kaneki thought of this from such little time. "And the next thing we knew, while trying to run away from our captors, we hid inside the forest, which should be the mountain were probably residing in and I guess, that must be how you guys found us.."

"Huh..so he can talk.." the blonde jeered

"Talkative as well.." the black haired noted

 **Kaneki's POV...**

Stating the fake story, my nose began to pick up something. I quietly looked at the blonde then to the black haired. There's a strange scent coming out of his body. A kind of cooked meat but in a mixed dusty form, almost like roasted, coated in coal. Now this is a weird way of a scent I've ever laid my nose on. However, it's a fact that this guy isn't human. Just what is he? A Ghoul perhaps? but he doesn't smell like one..

"This is a problem.." Among my thoughts, the blonde released an exhausted sigh, "but since were in the same boat. Do you wanna join us..?"

 _Same boat..?_

"But before you do answer, I wanna make sure of something.." the black haired spoke, staring suspiciously at us, "are you guys an **Ajin**? Recently there are rumors that an **Ajin** live in Tokyo.."

Me and Hide looked at each other a quizing look and in unison, we both questioned.

"Ajin?"

"Wait..you guys seriously dont know about Ajins..?"

Thinking that this might be a delicate topic, Me and Hide didn't say much, yet without knowing whats going to happen next, we decided to follow them. After the questionings of our origin, and sudden join of a chase, me and Hide started to talk about our current situation as the two boys, who we learned, Kai and Kei, went out for a sec to discuss our part of the story.

But there's something more interesting. From where and what we stumbled on, we are somehow in a world where, instead of Ghouls, Ajins exist. And not only that, they're immortal beings, enough to withstand even death itself. I cant say it from a Ghouls case, since they can regenerate but immortal humans? Reviving from the dead? After encountering that strange door, I dont know what to comment to this nor give a view in all of this.

Looking back, Hide might have also been more surprise than I was. Knowing that our usual life of knowing Ghouls ended up with only Ajins. We asked if they heard of any cannibalism's on Tokyo but they never report of any. I can't believe I say this but we aren't in our world. The world me and Hide come to know of. Because of this, I can't think straight from all this.

"Hey Kaneki.." Hide lowly called, escaping from my own thoughts. I turn to look at him.

"Hmm..?" I questionably hummed in reply.

"Do you think we were transported to a different world?" he questioned, although its like he's questioning this to himself, "I'm starting to think that those isekai mangas I read are becoming true now.."

"..Isekai?" I questioned, "..Mangas?"

"Haha I thought a bookworm like you would know.." he chuckled, "but I guess you would go by with words instead of pictures.." I didn't laugh along yet only uttered a question.

"..what do you think we should do then..?" I asked him and in an instant, his chuckle soon died after.

"For now..." he thought for a moment, looking up the wooden ceiling, "lets cooperate and see what'll take us, alright Kaneki..?" he closed his eyes, and actioned his hands behind his head, and started to yawn.

I didn't question nor answered him any further as his eyes was deep shut letting sleep conquer him. Then, as seconds pass by, silence only surrounds us even closer. The birds gently chirping outside and the summer heat lightly glowing outside, I can hear the soft wave from a river not miles from here, inviting us in the sound of nature. The peaceful atmosphere, almost like nothing could hurt us in this little abandoned small shed. But I wouldn't think that too easily.

The black haired boy, Kei Nagai, was an Ajin and according to their story, they are being chase by people that sees a price on his capture, and adding to that, he's now known as the second Ajin ever to be known in Japan. The first one was already captured, if what I heard was right and is currently being experimented on. I stared through space.

 _Being experimented on huh? I pity the poor boy if ever he was captured. However, I should focus on about our current situation._

But upon this, I always thought Hide would be afraid of me, knowing that I was a Ghoul. Its true that Im a half but thats still a Ghoul inside. Was he ignoring this? Or did he think I could still be his friend like we used to?

No- I just cant. I eat people now. I cant be with him like this. But it goes to show that our situation need each other to survive this other world, I have no better choice but to be with him and get ourselves back to our original world.

 **Kei's POV...**

The sun was beginning to fall down the horizons and not a seconds pass, Kai was already asleep. Looks like he needed that rest more than I do. I dont really wanna wake him up, but I need something from him one last time and call it my last good bye.

"Kai.." I lowly spoke to him and crouch down, "Thank you" I look right at him, till I found his cell phone in his pocket. I slowly reached my hand over it and slowly trying to take it out without Kai feeling it. During this, a sudden voice shocked me.

"..Hey.."

The phone went straight in the air due to my surprise.

But no crash was heard.

I immediately looked back.

"I-Its you.." I stutterdly spoke. The rare white was there, a blank stare in his features. Kaneki Ken was his name along with his partner named Hideyoshi Nagachika. But I was shocked yet terrified at some point. He only stood there, holding the phone. I was glad he took a hold of it but in a different way, I was annoyed.

"..Your planning to run away?" he asked lowly, trying not to wake anyone up.

"its none of your business.." I mumbled bitterly and stood up, eyeing the rare white suspiciously.

He went silent but his cold stares didn't change. Those grey eyes he bared were so lifeless and empty but among our staring competition, he released a sigh.

"...Your right..." he finally spoke, "it doesn't.." and threw the phone towards me, I took action, catching the phone, "..but wouldn't your friend here worry?" he motioned his eyes down at Kai, I followed his stares and looked down. I clutched at the phone tightly.

"Between you and me.." I solemnly spoke, "I don't want him to get in danger just by-"

"You being an Ajin?" I froze in shock to his claim, while that, he walk pass me but stopped at the side near me, allowing me to pass by the door. He began to lowly continuing his words.

"..I'll say this once, being alone is simply **horrid** to **bare**.."

A cold sweat run down on me. I can feel those piercing gaze, looking behind me, and the words he spoke almost had venom in them. Threatening me in some way. I was drugged in fear, hypnotizing me to listen to this.

"..It will just get you even **deeper** than where your standing right **now**.."

Being a little scared, I almost thought that I could no longer breath but my conscience slowly took over my composure as I was immediately brought back. My confidence slowly returning. My mouth finally remembering to say words. I gulp hard and looked back at him, our eyes gazing at each grey and red, I muster up my courage and spoke my words out, stuttering in between, "You...a-are you an Ajin?"

He sighed again in response, "..I'm highly different than you.." That left a chill in me. The tone of his words were very cold and sinister but that only left me in questioning even more.

 _Highly different..?_

For a second there, I thought I saw something **red** on his eye. "However, are you going?" this time his tone had a curious question mark but at the same time, it had a tint of an emotion I cant decipher in them. I scratch the back of my neck. Getting confused yet answered my resolve.

"I..I made up my mind.." I looked away from his gaze and grit my teeth, "I have to. I need to. Don't tell anyone. Could you keep this a secret?" my gaze on him began to soften, "Please.."

"..I haven't said my thanks on your behalf of saving us that night and it might be rude of me to not give you any in return.." he began and held his bandaged neck, "But since you ask for me. This secret. I will keep it as promised.."

His words, I was surprised to hear this from him, it didn't hide an malicious intent nor any ill will. For the first time ever, I released a relief smile despite the unemotional stares he's been giving me.

"Thanks.." I lowly spoke, walking out of the shed, "Well, this is goodbye. Don't look for me.." He didn't respond as I carried my feet out of the cottage.

 _..Their story. I wasnt far conviced. Who would be in the right world if they dont know what an Ajin is till now? That must've been the stupidest excuse I have ever heard. However, the blonde, Hideyoshi, had the looks of uncertainty while the white haired Kaneki had the most neutral expression that I can't decipher what he's thinking. Over all, I can't tell what they're thinking._

I look back only to see him at the door. I turned back again and continued walking, my mind beginning to cloud thoughts.

 _I still can't tell if he's an Ajin or not, however, if he is and owe us from saving him and his friend, my doubts about Kai's danger won't be a problem, thus I won't worry. Now time for the real plan to start._

 _To start things, lets get back to the topic at hand. Another way, to get in contact with an Ajin is through the internet. But for that, I need to use Kai's phone, which hasn't been discovered yet. But thats not the only reason why I need his phone. The other reason is that its possible that there are other Ajin looking for me. If so...Maybe I could become friends with them.._

While walking over the hill, Ka's phone began to rang. That surprised me.

 _..Who could be calling me..?_

Looking very closely, i saw a name that catches my eye. Eriko-chan. So Kai still had my lil sisters number huh..

 _Thats it. Eriko. But it could also be the police. I dont think Eriko would snitch about Kai to the police but I still need to probe it._

Attempting to ignore the call, I waited till it automatically switched to voice message. That way, I'll find out who's calling me. If it was ignored then I'll know that the police was tracking me.

•))  
e.

t o n e...

 _Here it comes.._

 _[If its a human or an Ajin..]_ an anonymous male voice spoke on the other end of the line,  
 _[..Have you see a_ _ **Black Ghost**_ _?..]_

Hearing the last end of the words. The Black Ghost. It was something thats been puzzling me. Questioning me of its origin and presence. That gigantic phantom, all wrapped ghastly in ashes and disappears like an actual ghost who was casted. Taking this into account, if this anonymous caller knows about these black ghosts, that could only leave to one thing. This is an Ajin I'm talking to. I shouldn't let this chance slip.

Wasting no time at all, I answered the call.

"Its Nagai.."

 **Kaneki's POV...**

"He took the bike.." I found him using the motorbike as his transportation of escaping. The sounds of gas and speed engines were releasing faint noises from a far distance. I watched in a monotone stare, however I was submerged by troublesome thoughts.

"Now.. how can he keep his disappearance a secret then?"

Starting to debate whether, it would be a good time to tell the truth or tell a lie, I found myself walking back at the small shed.

 _How am I suppose to convince them about Kei's disappearance?_

"Hey, your up early.." a blonde haired figure woke up, walking towards me. Stretching his bandaged arms up high, yawning in between. A cold sweat fell down on my cheek.

 _This is bad.._

"You doing afternoon exercises Kaneki?"

"mm" I slowly nodded, but my mind was racing quickly at a tremendous speed.

 _..In times like this, how am I able to hide this from Hide, of all people? As his know best friend since elementary, he always figures things out when I'm hiding something, its like he can read me like an open book and honestly, I'm starting to doubt myself for being bad at lying. But maybe things will be different, I've been a Ghoul for quite a long time and have lied in kinds of occasions after my days with Aogiri..._

"By the way, Kaneki.." Hide continued, snapping me back, "Have you seen that black haired kid? Kei Nagai..was it..?"

"Oh, well, I haven't seen him.." I shrugged, touching my chin, "I was outside jumping up the trees and-" but I was cut off immediately.

"Kaneki..." Hide gestured, crossing his arms, "stop **lying**.."

"..." I froze and silently stood there, trying to keep my composure in front of Hide while mentally screaming in my head for getting caught for two and a half sentences. Maybe I should rethink about my 'Bad at Lying' ability before making promises.

 _..Well... it looks like I've already broken the promise...too quickly.._

 **Kei's POV...**

Im currently at the meeting place as instructed by the call. In a not well visited shrine in a deserted town. Apparently, whom meeting with is a person named Satou.

 _If I could talk with another Ajin..eventhough they can't kill me, they could lock me. But for me, I have nothing left but to meet with them.._

Taking a breathe moment, I walked up the stairs, getting nervous by the minute. Will I be in trouble? I got a bad feeling. However, theres no turning back from this, now that I've gone this far enough to even leave Kai's motorcycle somewhere. Saying this, I have no way back, nor any way of escaping. Nevertheless, if I see anything that goes a threat, I'll better head tails and make a run for it.

Since, theres a forest not far from here, I could loose them..

Stepping one last step, I continued on walking, till my vision could see the shrine. I saw two people. One was a ascot cap older man and a red jacket tall guy. By those minutes and while walking cautiously towards them, the red jacket tall guy made his move. I thought he was going to do something to me at that moment but when I glanced up again, what he did was a surprise. He stabbed the older man with a knife. Straight for the heart. Right in front of me.

He died but rapidly, soon woke up again like nothing happened. Is this their tactic of making me believe that they're Ajins? Whatever it is, its working.

"I thought that was the fastest way you would believe me.." The older man spoke, walking towards me with welcoming arms. This familiar voice, could he be Satou-san? If so, now I can proceed to examine them before I can trust them.

"I'll do it too.." I said, getting ready to show my part of the truth. I was hesitant about it, killing myself in front of them however, only to be stopped by him.

"No your famous.." he remarked then addressed his arm to the guy behind him, "And so is he.."

When I took a closer inspection of the red jacket man, a sudden realization struck me. I know this man..

"Tanaka?" I muttered, but only to be looked away. Guess he didn't like that..

 _The second Ajin in the whole country! There was no announcement but..he escaped? They're dangerous people.._

Tanaka was glaring at me. I slightly fell aback, but kept my posture.

 _Why is he looking at me? I have a bad feeling about this.._

"OK.." Satou-san clapped his hands, addressing me to listen, "Its time to get to the point. Just as I said on the phone. Were ready to help you. Everything else goes by your own.."

"Before that.." I formally stated, "I want to ask you three questions.."

"They don't have to be three. You can ask as much as you want.."

"First. I'd like to know about Eriko.."

"We freed her.." I stood visibly still. Which was either a surprise to me or dumbfounded in this situation.

 _They did? And here I thought they will ransom me to join them. But if she's safe...-no he must be tricking me..._

"She should be on our way to the hospital right now.." he bid an apologetic action which really shocked me. The known etiquette of kneeling directly on the ground, bowing his head. It was a dogeza and its a apologetic one at that, which surprised me even more. I blinked a couple of times almost in a trance from what he did. I didn't expect this.

"I'm so sorry about what I did.." He continued, "I know this may seem like an excuse, but this was the only way to reach you. I definitely scared your little sister.."

I stuttered, "I-If she's alright then theres no problem. I was just worried. Raise your head, please.." and with that, Satou-san raised his head in a seating position.

"Im really sorry. Please continue with what your saying.." He gestured

"Yes. The second is about your daily life. I want to know how you live.."

"You've probably been victim of a lot of stuff since people discovered that you are an Ajin.."

"Yeah. Well..." I scratch my nape.

"However, I don't think that you should see all human beings as your enemies. 'To be more human than humans.' Thats my motto to live calmly, thats our daily life. Eventhough he doesn't agree too much with that.." He looks at Tanaka, then calmly looks back at me, "What is it that you want to do, Nagai-kun?"

I remember about Kai, how he saved me from the police and other series of misfortune. Including the two guys we saved. The blonde one was obviously human and on another side, he kinda reminds me of Kai but the white haired was an enigma. However, even so mentioning about this two strangers. They didn't once do anything to me. As told by Kai himself. We can trust others depending how desperate our situation was.

"Its true.." I uttered, "Its true that bad things have happened and its true that there are cruel humans.." Recollecting moments of my times with Kai and the two guys we saved. Even after hearing my story, they didn't once put a shred of animosity. Kai was so kind, he never once called me a monster.

"But as Satou-san. I don't want to see humans as enemies. I only want to live calmly and peacefully.." I answered as Satou-san sighed.

"I've understood exactly what you want, Nagai-kun. However, I want you to memorize this. I said that my motto is to live in peace. But things won't change if someone tries to trap you or torture you. In that moment, I'll make sure of my best strategy to get you back. As I did with him.." I raised a brow, my eyes in awe.

 _Maybe I can trust this person.._

"So? Whats your third question?" he gestured

"Ah. Im sorry. Its about the Black Ghost.."

Then suddenly, we heard a firing sound. I turned my head up on the shrine. There it was, stabbed in its wood. A tranquilizer. I turned pale at the sight.

"Its a numbness bullet!" Satou-san confirmed

"The police!" I screeched in panic

"Watch out..Nagai-kun..!"

Unluckily, I got shot and almost instantly after getting shot, I fell down. My whole body counldnt move and my eyes are starting to become blurry.

"Nagai-kun! Wake up! Nagai-kun!"

"Satou-san...run.."

 _I hope they make it out alive.._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kei's POV...**

It's not that my emotions are playing with me. Rather, the feeling of death has been conquering my mind.

Yes. The umpteenth times I have died in the same operating table. The day that I got caught, these people brought dangerous weaponry and certain objects that you've never thought to be deadly. They use spoons to gouged out my eyes. They use a fan to forced my fingers in. They use nails to pierce my body with. I mentally bared the pain but it all ended up with a muffled scream. How..how long will I endure this pain? How long will I stay in this hell hole?

The bandage covering my eyes isn't helping, shredding what little eye sight I could to describe where I was put in. I stare at the corner. A man with a operating mask covering his mouth, was holding an electric wires. Expecting to see if I would react to it. My eyes went horribly pale and grit my teeth in fear.

 _These people. Do they really not care whether I feel the pain or die countless times?! Could it be because I'm an Ajin? To them only, but I was just like them. They just don't see my part of the pain..!_

As soon as the electric circuit was plugged inside of me, a surging heating shock consumed me. I gagged a muffle from the jolt. It hurts and I'm crying deep down. So many questions yet so little answers. My heart rate dropped and my brain shut down. My whole body turned hot, that I could no longer breath and so, with my eyes closed, I was met with death yet again.

I always thought that whenever I close my eyes, I can finally rest in peace and never wake up again. But I always wonder what would it be like to die normally? Will my soul be carried away up to Heaven? Be reincarnated? And forget all of this that happened to me up till now? Although sadly, that isn't the case, I am unable to die like an ordinary human should.

 _..Is this what my end will be? Stuck in the same operating table and gladly make them experiment me till I died and revive again? This is pure torture. What did I do wrong to deserve this hell..?!_

It all came to a sense of routine. I was awoken from the death and only to be killed yet again. In the most brutality of torture I have come to know now. Letting me experienced the stretch of infinite pain, bounded on a table, unable to escape or call for help. Letting them use my body for their hellish experiment. To kill me and do outrageous stuffs at me. Then it goes on in a cycle. I look up at the ever still light above me, blinding me in a haze of pain, awaiting for something to come down. It was the only thing I was sick of looking.

"All right, break "  
"That was a lot of work huh?"

My eyes went terribly wide. Hearing human languages for the first time. So this people only sees me as nothing but a piece of work..? Was I never a human in front of them...?

 _Cruel...why is this... happening to me?_

"Then, I leave the rest to you"  
"Yeah"

 _..I just wanted...to become a good person, thats all. But this...its too much..._

I closed my eyes and awoke subconsciously in a dim lit room. Out in the light, I saw Tanaka, looking at me, with a pity smirk.

 _"Whats this? I thought you didn't want to become like me? Back then, weren't you looking at me with disdain?"_

Scattered shards of moments passed through me like an invisible gale. The first time I saw Tanaka. How interesting Satou-san was. The voices of my own words that time began to echo.

 _[Its true that theres cruel humans out there..but, like you Satou-san, I don't want to consider every human as an enemy..]_

I'm starting to regret these words. **Every. Single. One.**

 _"What about that sense of justice you carried?"_ Tanaka began, _"Do you get it? You haven't experienced hell. Drop your high and mighty act. Even though you look down at them, you're the type of trash who only calls for help when you're desperate.."_

I awoken back to reality only to witness the last remaining human with a knife. His about to kill me yet again..but I won't let him do as he **please.** I released my black ghost and maneuvered it for the **kill**.

 _"Thats right.."_

 _So in order to free myself.._

 _"Do it!"_

 _I..._

 _"Kill him!"_

 _I...!_

 _"Be your real self!"_

 _I..!-_

Out of my mind, an image of Kai was in front of me. The terrified look he had along with a severe injury on the side of his head. The anger consuming me faded away almost instantly, lifting a heavy weight off my shoulders. My clouded eyes open up lightly as it vanish. Opening me up for more opportunities. Yes..how could I forget..Kai.

 _"Why won't you do it?"_ Tanaka angrily questioned, _"Kai won't come to your rescue anymore. Satou might have been caught too!"_

 _If I do it..._

Tears started to form on my eyes. Visioning me of a facial expression of Kai, looking strongly hostile as he walks away from me. I mentally broke down, my knees bowing on the concrete floor. I don't want that..

 _...Kai might come to hate me. He...is the only one I can never betray.._

 _"As if killing a single person counts as betrayal!"_ Tanaka shouted, telling a coat of truth. He was right but I want to deny it.

 _You're wrong.._

 _"Do you think you can no longer live a normal life if you kill someone? You just don't wa-"_

 _Wrong!_

 _"Hmph. You're a failure.."_ but I kept on denying

 _Wrong! Kai...For me.._

I stared right down at my bandaged hands, seeing the stain of blood, sipping along the bandage. I frowned at the sight, beginning to hold something important. I finally understood how life was precious. The weight of his life.

 _Kai...he risked his life..His one and only_ _ **life**_ _! But I could never do something like risk my life. Therefore, if I don't put everything I have on the line..I won't be fair to him.._

 _"Why this little...-"_

 _ **"Is that your resolve?"**_ a familiar faint voice said, echoes surrounding us, _ **"Honestly, I thought you were better than that Kei.."**_

Just then after those words, a familiar white haired appeared from the darkness. Same as Tanaka he was bandaged all over, but instead of white, they were black. They reminds me of the black ghost's appearance.

 _ **"I'll be doing the talking from here.."**_

 _"Tch.."_ annoyed by his presence, Tanaka clicked his tongue.

Tanaka walked through the darkness as Kaneki stood visibly still, making sure he was gone. Getting myself surprised at this sudden turn of event, I looked up at him, his tall figure looking down at me. Eyes, in deep cold silver.

 _ **"So you let yourself get caught by this men huh..?"**_

As if magic, he showed me the image of the doctor looking men, stabbing me with their weapons at hand. Doing all sorts of possible deaths to experiment on my immortality. I held held myself tightly, remembering silver metals and screws imbued in me. **Chopping** me down, **Poisoning** me to death and **Taking** little by little of what life I had in me.

I immediately looked away, trying to erase the thought of that horrible event. Never wanting to see the deaths I've experienced for days.

 _This people.._

I cursed under my breath. My hands shaking in fear. Kaneki then began.

 _ **"The fault of all this is your weakness Kei.."**_ I looked up at him, my eyes showing disbelief, _**"if your strong enough to throw that weak side of your self, then you wouldn't be in this hell mess.."**_

 _But..-_

 _ **"Do you still think help will come..?"**_

This struck me aback as I look up in disbelief and held myself firmly on the ground. His words are far more sinister than Tanaka's. It really took an effect on me almost immediately after saying it.

 _How...how long do you think I'll wait...? How long will I endure? Tell me Kaneki, what exactly should I do?!_

 _ **"Harden your resolve Kei.."**_ he said while walking away then turned back to look at me. His grey eyes devoid to no kind of emotion.Like a lifeless doll looking at a dead helpless corpse, laying on a pool of blood, _**"Strengthen that up and I'm sure you'll fly by but I'm not sure how much long can you keep this up.."**_

 _If so...I'll...I'll endure this pain..._

 _ **" ... "**_

 _I'll...I'll wait..._

 _ **"Strong..."**_ he smirked, but his eyes gave nothing but disappointment, _ **"but your selfishly pathetic.."**_ that struck me hard but after some thought, in tears I looked up at him with a determined look.

 _I'm fine with that..._

He wasn't pleased but I kept going

 _..I'll do this for the sake of Kai..._

 _ **"To go so far for a friend.."**_ He smiled, grinning sickly.  
 _ **"Interesting. Let's see how long will you last?"**_

He walked back in the dark leaving me in shambles but a determined thought. I looked up above, light blinding me. Till it instantly blacked out.

I woke up again. In the same table and same room. The light always blinding me, the sounds of rustling tools beside me, accompanied by the sounds of voices, talking about nothing how they will kill me. I gave nothing but a silent stare as then the incoming pain surges once more. The torture has yet began.

 _How...how many days has it...been?_

 **Hide's POV...**

After getting caught by the police, me and Kaneki finally escaped prison. I have a knack for hacking so we were both released after being accursedly convicted by accident. It took us ten days to get away from the police's eyes and I soon did hacking once more to erase our files from the police before they could go on a search. Now that our identities were erased, we have to somehow get by this world as strangers. Though, this is better than going to prison.

Still, it was sad that Kai wasn't able to keep up. And in his moments, after getting caught by the police, requested us to find Kei and help him if he was in trouble. We took his words to heart.

We each had a backpack, to store my quinque gun and Kaneki's mask along with other useful items and our old clothes. I bought snacks with me so I won't get hungry and Kaneki, who only consumes caffeine bought cans of coffee drinks. Well, everything is all prepared and secured, we won't have much problem about fitting in. If your asking how we got these stuffs, I used my last allowance. Glad I bought my wallet with me during the Owl raid. But, I was also surprised that Kaneki had a hefty savings left on his pockets.

Me and Kaneki are currently wearing suitable clothes for any types of weather. Kaneki wore a suitable black jacket, dark blue jeans and a hat to cover up his white hair. As for me, I took my utmost liberty, to wear a yellow jacket and dark green jeans. I wouldn't need any hat, cause most people would think its suspicious but if people sees us in another way, they would think that two guys were leisurely taking their bro-time, talking and laughing things about. Enjoying their youth and thats what were doing. However, Kaneki doesn't find anything to laugh about. He isn't his full and cheerful self like he used to.

"Kaneki.." I called pointing at the news as we walked about the busy streets in Tokyo. Viewing a familiar black haired teen, "isn't that Kei..?" Kaneki looked up, his eyes showing nothing but a lifeless look yet a dim of pity.

"Hide.."Kaneki spoke, his facial expression changes to a saddened yet determined look, "we could...live in this world and not worry about the littlest things.."

"True.." I uttered. He was right, we could live in this world without worrying about the government, now that were an unknown to them and as a great hacker, I can fake us a good identity. We could build our own house out of wood and settle in for a while. After that, once we get used to this world, we can adapt to our surroundings far well. Hell, we can even get a decent job if we behave enough and with enough funds, we could afford a bigger house. In case of Kaneki's hunger date, he should be smart enough to gather enough meals. Able to eat and hide at night. We have all the basic needs we have to survive. It would all be perfect. Peace is a certain. But thats what I thought at that moment..

"..but didn't we make a promise with Kai? And I'll stay true to that promise. And as a slightly experience soldier from CCG, I'm a grown man not backing it's words down, especially turning down a promise.." Kaneki sighed.

"There's nothing going through to you isn't it..?" Kaneki admitted

"Haha" I laughed, enjoying my victory in this conversation, "I'm glad your in the same boat then Kaneki.."

"However, in accordance to the promise we made with him, we need to get Kei out of that research facility.."

"Hmm" I move my fingers to my chin. Looking for a suitable thought as we began to ignore whats happening around us. Kaneki walking along beside me, accompanying me as we stroll down the crowded streets. Walking very silently among different streets and crowds, a snap of realization struck me. I stopped my tracks.

"Kaneki.." I called up to my best friend, "This may be a huge stretch, even though I said we should keep a chill file in this kinds of situations.." I started mapping our plans mentally, then turned to him, "you know what I mean right Kaneki?"

"I know..but that would mean.." Kaneki was uneasy, I could tell just by looking at him. However, those eyes held a different meaning, they were filled with determination. I smiled in suit.

"Yeah.." I replied with a schemeful smirk, "are you ready to bust Kei out?"

Kaneki took long moments of silence before, sighing. I gave a worried look, in ever the slightest that I doubt Kaneki could tell. I've never seen him denying so many things lately. He used to be so shy, so frail, but the one in front of me is strong, stoic and seems to be breaking inside. And that white hair. Something must have happened to him. Just like a mother to her son. Always, carrying the burden behind their backs. I just wish he could rely on me more.

"...There isn't much of a choice I can decide.." Kaneki lowly spoke, showing a small smile but for a moment it felt forced. I didn't want Kaneki to realize my worries and tried a different tactic. Releasing a chuckled laugh, I carried my legs. Starting to run from who knows where. Looking behind me, Kaneki followed, running at the same pace, following behind.

"Looks like it's about to rain.." I muttered, feeling the drip on my hand as I inspect the air as we ran. The clouds was becoming dark grey, but we continued on, running to our desired destination.

However, deep down, I was uneasy. With little amount of plan and strategy we have no way how to prepare. I closed my eyes and looked down at the sad city below us.

 _I just hope we can survive this.._

Looking up to see my friend running ahead of me, my silent prays was only answered from above by a heavy rainfall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Chapter: Ghoul?

"The bullets..isn't hitting him either?!"

"That's amazing! Not only your an Ajin but you also have the ability 20 folds than a human does! I'll title you up as the last boss in my game!"

"Those tendrils.."

"A human ash..?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bonus Chapter~❤️  
(Kei's Mind)

Kei: can I question you Kaneki?

Kaneki: ...

Kei: How'd you get inside my mind?

Kaneki: ...

Kaneki: To be honest, I don't know myself.

Kei: eh?

Kaneki: I was about to sleep and the next thing I knew, I'm stark naked and covered in bandages..

Kei: so..your an Ajin?

Kaneki: Can't say about that but since I'm here and all, I guess I'm supposed to give you this routine of the so called, "Psychological hallucinations and the words of despair and regret?" I don't know but I feel like I'm taking Rize's role in this..

Kei: ? Who's Rize..?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yellow guys~❤️ So this is the end of the chapter~ and I guess I left a Cliffhanger in here? Sorry~ but this is all my ideas could take me. Even with a prepared next Chapter preview~ (- w -)/ I just finished watching tokyo ghoul re: despite that I had already read the latest chapter in the manga~ Okay gotta go now, bye guys~! ( w )%


End file.
